


It Was Always You

by blinkbackbones



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkbackbones/pseuds/blinkbackbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The corners of Brendon’s mouth lift a little, and Spencer – Spencer kind of wants to leave a kiss there, right in that little hollow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderfullybland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfullybland/gifts).



> Just some short and sweet mindless fluff to shake some dust off the old writing muscles. Unbeta'd and drabble-y, so there are probably plenty of mistakes dotted around.

“So, okay, if you had to kiss either Pete or Patrick –“

“I wouldn’t.”

“No, but, like, if it was _life or death_ and you actually had to kiss one of them or you would literally die –“

“I would take death,” Spencer says, mostly just for Brendon’s reaction: his dark eyes fly wide and his eyebrows furrow, his mouth open in silent outrage. Spencer gently tousles his hair, laughing as Brendon tries to bat him off.

“Spencer, c’mon.” Brendon practically whines the word “c’mon”, elongating it for a good few seconds. “Just choose.”

Spencer pretends to be thinking deeply, stroking his beard for added effect. Brendon rolls his eyes.

“Fine, fine. Patrick.”

“Explain your choice.”

“What is this, a fucking test?”

“Yes, Spencer. A very important test. The _most_ important test.”

“Because at least Patrick would get it over with.”

“You’re _such_ a loser, oh my god,” Brendon groans. Spencer quirks a brow.

“What, would you seriously kiss Pete?” he asks. “Because I’m pretty sure he’d just end up, like, molesting you or something.”

The corners of Brendon’s mouth lift a little, and Spencer – Spencer kind of wants to leave a kiss there, right in that little hollow.   

“I’d kiss pretty much anyone,” Brendon replies, shrugging. “Kissing is fucking awesome.”

Something in Spencer’s chest tightens just enough to make him catch his breath.

“Would you kiss me?” he quips. It’s perhaps just a little _too_ light, because Brendon’s looking at him kind of funny now, and Spencer can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“You don’t have to,” Spencer adds, hurriedly. “Just, y’know. In theory.”

Brendon still hasn’t quite relaxed, and Spencer’s stomach is starting to tie itself into knots. He hates when Brendon closes off like this; it scares him, worries him, because it’s just not like him.

“Yeah,” Brendon eventually replies. His voice is quiet, the word exhaled more than spoken. “I would.”

“Cool,” Spencer says quickly, desperate to shake this tension. “Awesome. I’d probably kiss you, too. If I had to. Y’know.”

Brendon nods, ducking his head, and silence settles between them. Spencer worries he’s gone too far, wonders if he should apologise; but then Brendon says something about a movie and getting some popcorn and Spencer’s agreeing pretty much on autopilot, because all he can think about is kissing Brendon, and it’s kind of driving him crazy.

 

By the time he actually acts on it, he’s just a little bit drunk. And singing badly and drunkenly to _A Whole New World_ with Brendon singing Jasmine’s parts because he can hit the high notes _,_ because of course Brendon insisted on watching Aladdin. The song is coming to a close, and Spencer’s just becoming aware that Brendon is significantly closer to him than he was when the song started, and Spencer’s not actually thinking when he closes the space between them.

Brendon makes this little startled sound in his throat, and Spencer pulls back sharply; but Brendon doesn’t look angry or upset, just surprised.

“Uh,” Spencer says, because that’s all he can really think of. 

“Hi,” Brendon replies. His lips are twitching in the corners again, and Spencer really wishes they would stop doing that because it just makes him want to kiss them again. “So, uh –“

“Yeah.”

“Yeah-huh.”

Spencer feels like he’s walking on ice right now, and he’s really not sure why. Brendon leans in closer, dropping his head to Spencer’s shoulder, and he wants to die just a little bit.

“You’re really warm,” Brendon mumbles, snuggling into him. “You’re like a bear. Just without all the parts that could, like, disembowel me.”

Spencer snorts a laugh, starting to relax – but then Brendon’s nuzzling at his neck, and it’s all he can do to not just _melt_ because he is in way too fucking deep.

“Hey,” he purrs against Spencer’s skin, and – yeah, Spencer’s really, really warm now, a blush flooding up into his cheeks. “You should do that again.”

“Huh?” Spencer says. To be fair, he’s a little dazed right now. Brendon doesn’t really seem to care, though: he sits up and kisses Spencer, soft and light, lips lingering right there on Spencer’s and – and – he’s not thinking any more, he’s really not. He’s just warm and Brendon’s a little heavy as he crawls on top of him, pushing Spencer down into the couch and tilting his head to get a better angle. Spencer slips a hand into Brendon’s hair, but Brendon is a little more adventurous – his fingers trickle over the strip of skin at Spencer’s waist where his shirt’s ridden up, and Spencer hums quietly against Brendon’s lips as he draws lazy patterns on Spencer’s skin.

When they finally break apart – Spencer’s not even sure how long they’ve been kissing, if he’s honest – Brendon is fucking _grinning._ Spencer doesn’t even think Pete has displayed such a shit-eating grin before.

“Spencer James _Smith_ ,” he says delightedly. “Please tell me why we haven’t done that before now.”

“Um,” Spencer says, because he’s creative as fuck tonight. Brendon just presses his grin back to Spencer’s lips. Spencer’s kind of glad, because he really can’t think of an answer.

“You’re a gigantic fucking dork. You’re a fucking dork and a fantastic kisser and really fucking hot and I have wanted to kiss you forever, so we should definitely do this way more.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Spencer’s voice sounds a lot calmer than he is.

“Good,” Brendon purrs, “because I don’t want you to ever keep anything that awesome from me ever again.”

“You never asked before now.”

Brendon considers this, and then thumps Spencer on the arm.

“Completely irrelevant. _Completely_ irrelevant.”

Spencer just laughs, wrapping his arms tightly around Brendon and dropping a kiss in his hair. Brendon snuggles into him, nuzzling his neck again, and Spencer’s pretty sure that yeah – yeah, he could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
